


I Love You

by HalfMoAhalfpotato



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Confession gone wrong, Eventual Death, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, No Fluff, Rejection, Taehyun likes Beomgyu, Unrequited Love, he always suffers, im evil, im sorry, poor kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMoAhalfpotato/pseuds/HalfMoAhalfpotato
Summary: "I love you, Tyun.""Kai...""Please say you do...""I'm sorry."OrIn which Hueningkai confesses his love to his best friend, Taehyun, but gets rejected.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic on ao3 teehee :>

The two boys walked along the road, giggling to each other with such adoration. But perhaps, that wasn't enough.  
It wasn't enough to make him love him back.  
It wasn't enough for Kang Taehyun to say yes.

It all started in college, where Kai Kamal Huening wasn't the Kai now. He was closed off, never really associating with anyone unless talked to.

This is where you enter Kang Taehyun.

He had the prettiest set of round, doe eyes with that proud nose of his - which Kai had the urge to boop - and his pretty, pretty lips. He was much shorter than Kai himself, which wasn't really shocking since he was a literal giant. He looked so endearing, and he was smart! Always on the top of his class, continuous A's and lots of suitors.

So when the boy himself sat next to Kai with a huge smile plastered onto his pretty face, bewiderment was what he was feeling.

"Hi! I'm Taehyun! What about you?"

It took him a moment of silence to realize that this, in fact, was not a dream and very much real.

The other boy frowned a bit at the lack of interaction, but still smiled nonetheless.

The taller snapped back to reality and quickly replied.

"I-I'm Hueningkai! Uh, I'm a major in Music Production and I like pretty blonde, small boys with the cutest of smiles-" Kai blushed a dark red, 'Fuck Kai, you're not supposed to reveal such things in an introduction, and did I just indirectly confess to him? Oh frick, he's gonna get weirded out nononononono'

The blonde flushed but chuckled.

"T-that's nice to hear, I guess. Well, I'm a major in Nursing and I take Arts as a minor."

Huh, no wonder. The boy himself has cured Kai's heart with eternal bliss.

"H-hehe, that's nice. Hey, Hyunnie- Oh wait, can I call you Hyunnie? I c-can stop if you're uncomfortable! I-"

The other laughed and waved it off.

"Of course! I don't mind, my friend Beomgyu calls me Tyunnie so I don't see the problem in that. Only if I get to call you Hyuka of course."

The slightly younger boy hastily nodded, his smile glowing brighter than the Sun himself.

And that's how the two bonded.

They were 17 at the time, now, they were 21. It's been 4 years. And at one point, Kai fell in love.

Huening and Beomgyu both bonded because of their weird antics and crazy similarities. They'd think of the most absurd things and hang around like brothers.

Soobin joined their little friend group after he and Gyu worked together as lab partners. He was shy, but so loving.

Yeonjun was there to comlete the Choi Line. He was the school's hearthrob, so outstandingly charming and flirty, but he was funny and a crackhead like Kai and Gyu.

The five completed each other, equally as close to one another as if they've been tied with a string; a very tight string.

But when Yeonjun dramatically kneeled on one knee infront of Soobin, they've been tighter than ever. What was worse is that they were in the middle of the cafeteria, with students gawking at the popular boy asking the introverted nerd on a date.  
And who was Soobin to decline?

So now, their group consisted of two boyfriends and three friends. That is, if Huening doesn't confess.

The amount of cowardice Hyuka had in him was beyond words to describe.  
"Do it, you chicken." His pink-haired hyung scolded.  
"I'm afraid."  
"Well, you won't know until you try."

And that was his motivation.

Yeonjun had set everything up, he, Bin and Gyu would go buy groceries whilst Hyuka takes Taehyun out.

"Hyunnie, I've got to tell you something."

The older boy stopped midway of eating his ice cream to face the taller, sensing the solemnity in the younger's tone.

"Go on."

"So, I-I've liked you for a long time now and I, I want to spend my every minute and second with you. I'm not much of a romanticist, but what I feel for you is sincere, a-and I hope you'll accept my confession."

The boy heaved a sigh and looked at Taehyun's eyes expectantly.

The color of Taehyun's face seemed to have drained, his smile wore off and his heart was beating erotically. The boy couldn't undertsand why he couldn't love Kai the way he wants him to. The younger had distinct features, his presence itself radiated brightness and he was so perfect and loud, but he has his heart set on someone else. He tried, he really did. But, he wasn't exactly single.

"It's a no, isn't it."

The shorter's head shot up to see Ning's desperate and defeated face, sighing in agitation; he looked hopeless.

"Kai..."  
"Please say you do..."  
"I'm sorry."

And that was all it needed for him to break. He felt like he was suffocating, the one he loved had eyes for someone else, he didn't see what there was to live anymore.

"W-Who?"

"What?"

"W-who is it?"

The blonde blushed, his beautiful doe eyes were glassy, sympathy was evident.

"B-Beomgyu asked me out earlier, and I said yes..."

The other fell to his knees. Beomgyu who had supported him all this time, Beomgyu who had teased him for pining, Beomgyu who had helped and reassured him, Beomgyu who was a brother to him. It was Beomgyu who had stolen Taehyun away from him.

"I-I hope you're happy now."

"K-Kai! Don't say that! Tell me that you'll find someone else worthy of your love, a-and that you'd move on! Please!"

Devastated tears fell from his eyes, begging his friend to move on.

"I-I can't. You and Beomgyu have my condolences, although he has brought betrayal upon me. Goodbye, Tyun."

Sure, if you read this, you'd think it was a tad bit dramatic, but not when he was running over to a cliff.

"Ning! Come back, you'll fall!"

"Please, let me be selfish this once before I leave."

Hueningkai grabbed the shorter's waist and kissed him passionately.  
A feeling of guilt spread in Taehyun for cheating, but after seeing the devastation in his eyes, he decided to just give in.

The kiss was full of tears, devastation was evident with a tint of sorrow, it was desperate and guilty. The soft lips were pressed hard against each other, one was because of wishing for the moment to last, and that the world wasn't crashing down for him. The other was of pity, sympathy for their friendship.

The younger pulled away and looked at him sadly.

"Thank you Hyunnie, for everything. Thank you for being my first friend, thank you for being my first love, thank you for being my comfort, and thank you for being the home I never had. I love you, always, but it's time to say goodbye."

Tears streamed down Tyun's face, somehow managing to get the hint.

Now, to the readers who think this is way too dramatic for an unrequited love, Hueningkai had a bad life.

-Flashback to when Kai was a kid-

_Vases were thrown around the house, screaming could be heard even from a distance._

_Poor 5 year old Kai was crying helplessly as he watched his parents fight._

_"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO SOMETHING IN YOUR LIFE, KAI KAMAL HUENING, DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" His mother screamed at him with such hate, it made Hueningkai feel miserable._

_When Kai was 15, his parents divorced. His dad won custody over him, although he wasn't any better than his mom._

_"GET ME ANOTHER BOTTLE, FUCKER!"_

_The lanky boy flinched at the hard tone and scurried to fetch some more beer._

_He was constantly beaten, his sisters were sold to a prostitution ring and he was all alone._

_When he was at school, he was bullied and always in dept, he had to do other kids' homework and give them money, which always ended in a beating from his dad._

_When he was 16, he got in a relationship with a teacher._  
_His teacher always demanded things from him, he only took and never gave. He wasn't there when Hueningkai needed a rant partner, he didn't even bother to help Kai in his studies!_

_The man emitted so much toxicity that it burned. Whenever the man swung his arms around his neck with Kai's hands on his waist and ass, he felt tainted, disgusting and used._

_It was a relief when Mr. Park found them, but it wasn't the best when he himself got expelled for illegal dating. His father tortured him that night._

_He cut his flawless skin restlessly, his eyes fuming._  
_One cut._  
_"THAT WAS FOR BEING A SLUT."_  
_Two cuts._  
_"THAT WAS FOR BEING A BURDEN."_  
_Three cuts._  
_"THAT WAS FOR WASTING MONEY."_  
_Four cuts._  
_"THAT WAS FOR BEING AN ATTENTION WHORE."_  
_Five cuts._  
_"AND THAT WAS FOR BEING A WASTE OF TIME."_

_The gashes on Kai's stomach reminded him how worthless he is. He was a bastard child. Unwanted._

_And that's when Taehyun stepped into the picture a year later._

-End Of Flashback-

Before everything, Kai made a promise to himself.  
If Taehyun accepted his confession, he'll live, try and stand up.  
But if he only ended up rejected, that's just a reminder on how unloveable he was, he would die in peace knowing that the world was happier without him.

Kai lasted him one last smile and jumped off the cliff.

Screams. Taehyun's screams.

Beomgyu - who just came back - heard and rushed over.

"What's wrong, Tyunnie? Are you hurt?"

"K-Kai, h-he"

That's when something snapped into Beomgyu. Kai liked him. He supported Kai, and yet he snatched Taehyun away.

"B-Beommie, he's gone..."

Tears stained his shirt as he consoled the younger. The ice cream was abandoned as the younger sobbed ferociously. It was unbelievable, really.  
Kai, who was always so happy and obnoxiously loud, commited suicide just now.

Taehyun was emotional after hearing about Kai's childhood, his Hyuka wasn't here no more, and everything just felt so out of place.

After his funeral, the friends seemed to have drifted apart. Beomgyu and Taehyun broke up. The guilt of Hyuka's death was much too overwhelming to bear.

It was Soobin who was next.

He died a year after because of anguish.

Yeonjun cried in desolation, and three broken hearts thrived in melachony together.

Perhaps, someday, somewhere, they'd meet each other again, reunite together forever, the day and tomorrow, where they shared one dream. And maybe, they could mend their hearts whilst others give up.

Because though broken, Huening could only pray that someday he would reunite with his friend in peace, where the harsh memories of his past would leave him alone. Now, he could rest.

In heaven, he was with Soobin, messing around. When the others join them, they'd be together tomorrow once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was sad dsjnjeincinewin i suck
> 
> also find my twt where i post other aus @taegyubcusyes :>


End file.
